baby's breath
by winter lodge
Summary: [ baby's breath: innocence ] ; yato tahu hiyori tidak akan pernah menyakitinya. ・ yato, hiyori. ・ the flower speaks 2/5


**disc:** noragami (c) adachitoka. No profit gained, no copyright infringement intended.

**warn:** ooc may ensues, modified canon.

**a/n:** hai hai saya sacchi dan saya suka yatohiyo, salam kenaaal.

* * *

Dalam satu malam yang gelap dan dingin, Yato menemukan dirinya menyibak lembut helai-helai cokelat rambut Hiyori dari wajah lelahnya yang sudah terbuai dalam mimpi. Napasnya pelan dengan ritme yang lebih lambat dari andante dan tidur seolah menjadi mesin waktu untuk menarik Hiyori kembali menjadi bayi. Yato bisa merasakan tatapan tajam Yukine yang seolah membuat lubang pada tengkuknya, namun bukan Yato namanya jika tidak bisa mengabaikan hal kecil semacam itu.

"_Araaa_~ Hiyorin sudah tidur?"

Kepala merah muda Kofuku menyembul di balik pintu geser dan Yato mengangguk sebagai respon dari pertanyaan Kofuku barusan. Sang dewi kesialan mengangguk-angguk dengan ekspresi lucu seperti penguin, dan ia bertanya apakah mereka membutuhkan selimut tambahan—dijawab dengan _ya, untuk Yukine._ Kofuku meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan cepat, bahkan lupa untuk menutup pintu, sambil berjalan berjingkat; berusaha tidak berisik seperti biasanya ("Karena Hiyorin sudah tidur, Kofuku tidak boleh berisik, nanti Hiyorin bangun~!"). Yato tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Kofuku barusan. Dewi itu mungkin sama sepertinyal; melihat Hiyori yang sudah tidur sebagai bayi.

"Kautahu, seharusnya kau mendengarku saat kubilang seharusnya Hiyori tidur bersama Kofuku," Yukine berkata dengan sinis dari pojok ruangan. "Kau tak ingin aku mendekatinya dan sekarang yang kaulakukan adalah mengamati wajahnya yang sedang tidur. _Creep_."

Yato tidak menjawab. Beberapa helai rambut cokelat Hiyori melingkar di ujung jarinya, terasa lembut dengan semerbak wangi sampo mawar.

"Lihat, Yukine. Hiyori tampak polos sekali."

Yato menarik selimut Hiyori agar menutupi pundaknya dan mengucapkan selamat tidur.

.

.

Suatu hari, mereka berdansa di kanopi langit dengan tirai hitam dan kilap bintang-bintang. Yato sempat reluktan dengan alasan ia baru saja bertarung melawan Phantom dengan Sekki sehingga tangannya berkeringat, namun Hiyori tidak menerima penolakan macam apapun. Ia meraih tangan Yato yang berkeringat tanpa ekspresi jijik sedikitpun tersirat pada wajahnya, mengajaknya bergerak dalam ritmenya sendiri.

"Ada apa?" Yato bertanya ketika ia berusaha melangkah dengan hati-hati agar tidak menginjak kaki Hiyori. "Kau tampak bahagia sekali."

"Tidak apa-apa," Hiyori bergumam. "Aku hanya ingin berdansa dengan Yato."

Yato menaikkan alisnya.

"Besok—maksudku, dua jam lagi—hari ulangtahunku," Hiyori tersenyum. "Dan aku ingin waktu bersama Yato sebagai kado."

Hiyori bergerak dalam ritme napas yang lembut, seperti penari dengan kipasnya yang berputar-putar pelan, seperti bayi yang sedang tertidur. Yato tersenyum lalu menemukan dirinya menggenggam telapak tangan Hiyori semakin erat. Keberadaan Yukine yang sejenak mereka abaikan seolah menekankan bahwa mereka sangat penting bagi satu sama lain.

.

.

Yato menyadari bahwa ia mengagumi wajah polos Hiyori dan ritme napasnya saat ia tidur bersamaan dengan datangnya kesadaran bahwa suatu hari Hiyori akan tertidur namun tidak bernapas.

"Hiyori."

"Hiyori, dengar aku."

"Hiyori."

"—Hiyori."

Tidak ada lagi gerakan punggung dan dada yang naik turun dan suara lembut embus napas yang lembut.

"Yato, jangan lengah—_YATO!_"

Teriakan Daikoku barusan hilang terbawa angin ketika satu sentakan keras mengguncang bumi, mengepulkan debu-debu yang beterbangan sehingga meniadakan visual Yato (dan Hiyori) dari daerah penglihatan Daikoku. Regalia yang khawatir itu berteriak, tanpa menyadari bahwa dari cara Yato melengkungkan bibirnya dan menutup wajah Hiyori dengan lengannya, ia punya rencana.

"Hei, Hiyori. Kau tak akan pernah menyakitiku, kan? Iya, kan?"

.

.

Hiyori adalah napas. Dengan ritme yang lembut dan embus yang menenangkan.

Hiyori adalah kertas, namun tidak semua orang bisa menulisi dirinya.

Hiyori adalah—

—adalah—

"_Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati begitu saja, Yato!"_

"_Syu-syukurlah kalian tidak apa-apa ... huhuhuhu ... aku ... aku takut sekali."_

"_Berjuanglah, Yato!"_

"_Yato!"_

_._

_._

Hiyori adalah kertas yang tidak akan menusuk seperti Sekki. Hiyori adalah napas yang memberikan kehidupan, tidak seperti pedang yang bisa mencabut nyawa. Hiyori tidak akan menyakiti Yato seperti Yukine dengan luka-luka spiritual yang telah diberikannya pada Yato. Tidak akan. Tidak akan. Meskipun ia adalah seorang manusia yang bisa berdosa, Hiyori tidak akan menyakiti Yato.

_Iya kan, Hiyori?_

.

.

"... jadi, kemarin aku diminta ibuku untuk memilih bunga baru untuk ditanam di taman rumahku karena beliau bosan hanya melihat mawar, lili dan hibiscus," Hiyori mengeluh sambil menyodorkan majalahnya di depan Yato yang tengah asyik memotong-motong _steak_ daging sapi. "Menurutmu, apa yang harus kupilih?"

Alih-alih menjawab dengan kata-kata, dewa perang tuna wisma itu menadahkan tangannya; gestur meminta sesuatu yang membuat Hiyori mengerutkan dahinya.

"Lima yen."

"Tak bisakah kau melakukan ini padaku sebagai seorang teman?" Hiyori terdengar kesal, namun ia tetap saja merogoh dalam-dalam dompetnya untuk mencari kepingan receh lima yen lalu memberikannya pada Yato yang tersenyum bahagia. "Ini, di majalah ini ada artikel mengenai macam-macam bunga untuk di taman rumah, aku bingung karena semuanya terlihat bagus. Bisakah kau memilihkan satu untukku?"

"Ada kriteria khusus lain yang kau inginkan?" Yato bertanya, bersikap seolah-olah menempatkan dirinya sebagai konsultan masalah pertamanan yang handal. "Seperti misalnya, kau tidak ingin bunga yang beracun,a tau yang bau, atau yang wanginya segar..."

"Uh ... aku ingin yang warnanya lembut," Hiyori menjawab setelah berpikir sejenak. "Dan kalau bisa tida terlalu ramai."

Yato mengangguk-angguk lalu sepasang iris birunya mulai memindai isi majalah itu dengan seksama. Majalah itu menampilkan banyak sekali bunga dan tanaman yang indah dan elegan, tak heran Hiyori mengaku kebingungan untuk memilih.

Sebuah foto di pojok halaman empat puluh satu menangkap seluruh atensi Yato dan tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, telunjuknya diletakkan pada halaman tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini?"

"Eh?" Hiyori membulatkan mata. "Apa itu ... _baby's breath_?"

"Iya," Yato mengangguk, menatap Hiyori dengan serius. "Lihat; warnanya lembut, tidak terlalu ramai. Dan kupikir bunga ini sangat Hiyori."

"Sangat aku?"

"Um."

.

.

Dalam kepulan debu itu, ada setitik cahaya yang terbang seperti kunang-kunang. Tersesat. Ia tahu kemana ia harus pulang, namun ia tak tahu arahnya.

Sampai Yato dan kepalan tangannya yang berdarah-darah berhasil menggenggamnya, mengalirkan napasnya dalam genggaman yang lembut itu sebelum dewa perang itu berbisik.

Ah, suaranya yang dalam dalam pelan itu seperti mercusuar yang menerangi jalannya untuk kembali.

"Wahai kau jiwa yang tidak bisa kembali pulang," Yato berbisik. "Aku, Dewa Yato, menunjukmu untuk melayaniku, sebagai senjata untuk melawan kejahatan."

Telunjuknya bersatu dengan jari tengah, menggoreskan satu kanji di udara kosong, sebagai tanda penamaan untuk jiwa yang tersesat itu.

"... nama panggilan, Hiyori."

Cahaya merah muda yang lembut berpendar ke segala arah, mengiringi munculnya sebuah tameng dengan ornamen motif bunga baby's breath di semua sisinya.

[ Hiyori adalah tameng. Yang melindungi hidup. Yang melindungi napas. ]

* * *

**End**

* * *

**endnote:** saya selalu punya headcanon jelek ini dimana hiyori mati namun dia jadi regalia-nya yato, asli jelek banget. dan kenapa saya mengasosiasikan hiyori dengan napas, itu karena nama keluarganya hiyori, 'iki' yang pengucapannya sama dengan kata 'iki' yang berarti napas. saya pikir juga baby's breath itu hiyori banget—ia begitu polos, begitu tulus dalam menolong orang-orang di sekitarnya, dan arti bunga baby's breath itu sendiri adalah innocence/purity.

ah kayaknya endnote ini sudah terlalu panjang, terima kasih sudah mampir. =)


End file.
